Things That Go Boob In The Night
by Tawamureru
Summary: Tales of the Abyss Luke finds trying to sleep in his room at the inn difficult due to a creature that goes boob in the night. Will he survive?


Things That Go Boob In The Night

Luke quickly ran out of his room at the inn into the dimly lit hallway. The half covered windows provided only a small amount of moonlight this evening. The young man leaned against the wall opposite of his room and held his open palm against his rapidly rising and falling bare chest. His thundering heartbeat was easily felt through his hand and heard pounding in his ears. Luke's wide green eyes stared intently at the door of his room as he held his breath. He uttered not a noise and listened for any sounds in the building. Soft snoring came from a few rooms down but that was not what Luke was listening for. After an eternal feeling minute passed, slow creaks of the wooden floorboards were picked up in Luke's ears.

"O-oh Lorelei…" he cursed under his breath as he pressed himself back against the hallway's wall. "I… I need to find somewhere to hide." Luke franticly looked up and down the hall as the creaking grew closer and louder. The nobleman closed his eyes and made a quick prayer to Lorelei before running down the hall trying not to make as much noise as his feet hit the floor. A number of doors quickly passed by Luke until he stopped at one with a familiar set of number and letters on it and he quickly opened the door and made his way inside the room. Without even taking a second glance within the room he just entered, Luke turned around and locked the door behind him. He turned back around and leaned against the door slowly sliding down to a sprawled sitting position.

"Wh-what the? Luke…?" a familiar voice reached Luke's ears from the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Tear… It's… Tear." Luke gave out her name in-between gulps of air to his exhausted lungs. He looked up at his good friend Guy who was just about to go to sleep wearing an open shirt and a pair of baby chicken print boxers. "She…" Luke grimaced as he thought back to the recent event. He shook his head and slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. "Water… I need a drink, man."

Guy got up from his bed and headed over to his bag, "Sure, give me a minute to get my water bottle, Luke." After a bit of rummaging through various items such as gels, extra underwear, and unmentionable magazines the servant pulled out a water bottle and tossed it off to Luke.

"Thanks…" Luke caught the bottle and took a long drink from it. A refreshed sigh escaped his lips after quenching his thirst from running around the inn. "A-alright, I'll tell you what happened." He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"Hey, take a seat on the bed, bud. You look like you found a liger in your bed. Why else would you be running around in just your boxers?" Guy sat back down at the edge of his bed and leaned back a bit, "You said something about Tear at first, right?"

The younger man nodded and sat down onto the bed, "Yeah… Actually I would have preferred if I found a liger instead." Luke looked down and fiddled uncomfortably with his fingers. "Well, it started like this…"

-

Luke turned down the fonstone lamp on the desk neck to his bed to a pale dim glow. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the blanket over himself. A soft yawn ruffled the covers while Luke shifted around to get comfortable for his night of sleep. After a few minutes of silence passes, the sound of a slowly turning doorknob is heard. The knock of the wooden door softly hitting the frame after being closed once again caused Luke to look up at his door from his bed.

"Luke? Are you… awake?" the soft voice of Tear asked in response to Luke's tired grumbles. She slowly walked over to the lamp that was nearly turned off next to the bed.

"Uh, yeah. I was about to go to sleep though…" Luke sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were already sleeping, Tear." He peered at Tear who seemed to be wearing a light colored shirt that was two sizes too large for her.

Tear leaned close to Luke in the dim light and placed a hand on the mattress, "I wanted to see you, Luke. I have something to give you…" she watched Luke's face twist into a mix of confusion and curiosity. The young woman gave him a smile and slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stared at her as the final button was undone. Tear spread apart the shirt to reveal her bare breasts to Luke. "T-Tear!!"

"My gift to you… is me, Luke." Tear leaned in close to Luke and pulled back his sheet. Slowly she crawled upon the bed over Luke who pressed himself against the back of the bed. Her hands cupped the sides of her breasts and slowly squeezed them together to make the pair appear even larger than usual. "Don't you want me?"

"Stop Tear! I… I don't want this!" Luke tried to push Tear away but pulled his hand back as he touched her large breast. "Gwah! Please…!" he winced as Tear hovered only inches away from him. Her chest jiggled as if they were reaching out towards Luke's face and wanted to swallow him up into darkness in a breathless embrace. He felt as he was staring into the maw of an overgrown splicing of a gel and monster with nipples as its eyes and he was singled out as its next meal. His breathing quickened and eyes darted around desperately searching for an escape. Luke's hunt was interrupted as he felt a slight pressure on his abdomen and suddenly yelped. His hands quickly slid down to grab at his cheagle boxers to pull them back up from Tear's hold, "What the hell are you trying to do? Rape me?!"

"But Luke…" Tear's plead got cut short as she was pushed to the side of the bed by Luke. Quickly he rolled out of his bed away from her and dashed for the door without a look back. "Luke! Touch my breasts again, please! I can't just touch them alone…"

-

"And so I'm here in your room now. I never thought something like this would happen." Luke gave out a heavy sigh and dropped his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly to look back at Guy, "Is it alright if I sleep in your room tonight, Guy?"

Guy gave him a gentle smile and wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders, "Yeah, it's completely fine with me. I'm real sorry that happened to you. It sounds like it was a horrible experience."

"Thanks, man. I really mean it." The red maned man smiled in relief and enjoyed the comfort of Guy's touch. He had no need to fear of his boxers suddenly being pulled down without his consent. "She probably would be doing who knows what to me right now if I didn't run."

A chuckle and a slap on the back were returned by Guy, "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I were the one doing it to you, right Luke?" He gave him a playful but devilish grin.

"H-hey I didn't say anything like that…" Luke's face turned red and trailed off into a mumble as he turned away. Guy's hold around his shoulder grew a bit firmer but Luke kept his gaze away from him to hide his flushing cheeks. Quickly he got pulled backwards and fell on his back onto the bed, "Ack!"

"You don't even need to say it. I just know it, bud. Your rosy cheeks are practically screaming it too." The older friend softly nuzzled the younger's neck with his cheek. "After being this long with you, I already learned what you like and hate." Guy lightly brushed Luke's long hair from his neck and planted a soft kiss to the exposed warm area, "And this is one of the things you like."

Luke raised his shoulders from the kiss with a short gasp, "Ahh… Guy." He chuckled from the tickling feeling and turned away from him. More kisses followed along Luke's neck, "Mmm… quit it, man. I want to just sleep tonight. You're not taking my horrible experience serious, Guy…"

Guy laughed softly, tickling Luke's neck even further, "It just sounds like you're starting to catch my fear of women, Luke. At least with large chests getting too close to your face. Alright, we'll continue this another night then. Let's get back to the right side of the bed unless you're going to sleep with your feet hanging off." Guy sat up to reposition himself a bit and lay back down with Luke following next to him. "Come here, Luke. This bed wasn't exactly built for two guys like us."

"I know just no funny business, okay? I'm not exactly in the mood after running away like that." Luke mumbled as he scooted up against Guy and got held like a stuffed animal. He smiled as the warmth of Guy's body pressed lightly against his back and wrapped his arms over Guy's upon his chest. "Night, Guy."

"Mmm, good night, Luke." Guy gave Luke one last kiss on the back of his neck and settled down to sleep for the night.

"What am I going to do with you…?"


End file.
